


Johnlock Mini-Fills/Ficlets

by nerdyandiknowit



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Based on a Tumblr Post, Comforting John, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Gen, I'll add more tags as i go, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Reichenbach, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy John, Sleepy Kisses, Tumblr Prompt, emotional!Sherlock, mini-fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyandiknowit/pseuds/nerdyandiknowit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey Guys!</p><p>So this is the place I'm going to post mini-fills/ficlets.  Pretty much anything that is not long enough to be its own fic. This first one was prompted off something I saw on Tumblr :)</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Here is what prompted me on Tumblr:

"yes okay but what about sherlock wrapping his arm around john’s chest and burying his face in his neck and kissing it lazily, still half asleep, and john can do nothing but hum in appreciation and kiss the top of sherlock’s head as he murmurs ”good morning, love”

* * *

 

This is Sherlock’s favorite part of the day. In those quiet moments before the John becomes completely aware. Sherlock has never been one for sleep, but he always makes sure he is there to watch John as he wakes up. There is something fascinating about it and no matter how hard he tries, Sherlock cannot seem to quantify it, cannot define it. Something about the gentleness and vulnerability of seeing John as he awakes makes Sherlock’s chest ache with love for the man before him. As the early morning rays fall through the window and reflect the natural golden hues in John’s hair and skin the detective leans in for a kiss. It is actually just a soft brush of the lips against John’s pulse point, just feeling it thump thump thump. As Sherlock moves down John’s neck he takes a moment to pause and memorize the smell. John smells of jam, and tea, and home. He continues his trail down the doctor’s neck leaving little butterfly kisses and affectionate nuzzles until Sherlock feels a faint pressure on the top of his unruly curls.

"Good morning, love" John murmurs and for the second time that morning Sherlock’s chest is filled with illogical, unreasonable, but undeniable love.

 


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt:  
> Sherlock hiding his face in John’s jumper-covered belly. I want emotional!Sherlock, with John being accepting (even if he’s confused/surprised at first) and petting Sherlock’s hair to comfort him.

"I'm fine Sherlock, really nothing happened"

John has never seen Sherlock react this way. It was a minor cut on the arm from a highly intoxicated suspected. The would be jewel thief had a few premature celebratory shots before Sherlock and John broke into his apartment to apprehend him. The man could barely walk, much less deal a fatal blow to John with his kitchen knife, but yet. But yet Sherlock reacted as if the man had shot John in the heart. John had to pull Sherlock off of the criminal so he would be conscious when Lestrade finally appeared on scene. 

The entire cab ride home Sherlock would not say a word to him. Sherlock just watched him. He didn't take his eyes off John since they left the crime scene and frankly it was getting creepy. When they finally reached Baker Street John went to the kitchen to make a cuppa. Two mugs, two tea bags, cream and sugar for Sherlock and honey for himself. The routine was comforting. While the night had not been one of life and death it was filled with adrenaline and excitement. A soothing cup of tea is just what John needed before bed.

As he turned around to go into the living room with the cups, when he ran straight into Sherlock. "Shit! Sherlock what are you doing?" John hissed as he spilled his tea down the front of his shirt.  
"I'm not just going to disappear, you know". Sherlock's only answer was to take his mug from John and go to his room.

Sherlock was still acting off the next morning. When John got up to leave for work there was coffee and toast on the table and Sherlock was in the other room play something soft and gentle on his violin, instead of torturing it.

That night John woke up reaching for a gun under his pillow that was no longer there. When he caught his breathe and went to lay back down he saw the reason he woke up in the first place.

"Fuck Sherlock. We've talked about privacy, you can't watch me sleep-I'm not a bloody experiment!"

Sherlock paused and looked at him. He open his mouth to say something but changed his mind and got up and left the room. It hadn't looked like he slept that night, or last night for that matter. Sherlock's hair was more unruly then usual and the dark circles under his eyes suggest he had been up thinking.

John didn't have to go to the clinic the next day so he was determined to figure what had Sherlock acting so strange. He showered and went downstair to a surprisingly quiet flat. He found Sherlock looking out the window; he looked lost in his mind palace again and John knew there was no point in trying to engage him in conversation when he was there. John went to the kitchen made himself and cup of coffee and grabbed the paper that Sherlock had apparently brought in. Within minutes of John settling in on the couch Sherlock had crossed the room and joined him. 

Now John was used to Sherlock treating him like furniture-it is just a part of living with Sherlock, but this was different. Sherlock's head was in John's lap with his face hiding in John’s jumper-covered belly. The rest of Sherlock's body was curled in on its self and appeared to be shaking.

"I can't lose you. Not again, John, not again" Sherlock mumbled against the wool of John's jumper.

John set aside his paper and coffee and started to run his hands through the curls on his lap. So this is what the strange behavior was about. Ever since Sherlock returned he is more attached, more emotional, for Sherlock at least. They only talked about it once and John could see the pain and hurt in Sherlocks eyes. John could tell that whatever happened when Sherlock was gone had hurt him just as much as losing Sherlock hurt John. John had eventually forgave him, but clearly Sherlock was still struggling. 

"Sherlock, it's okay. You're not going to lose me, I promise"

"Do not make promise you cannot keep John" Sherlock huffed out with his face still buried. 

"Listen to me Sherlock. I'm not going to leave you. You are stuck with me whether you like it or not and, trust me, it's going to take a lot more then a scratch on the arm to hurt me. I was shot, remember?"

Sherlock a gave small smile before he shook his head and went tense.

"The thought of being without you again is unbearable and knowing that it could be my fault..."

"Sherlock" John cut in "don't ever think that. Nothing that happens to me is your fault. I'm a bloody grown man for Christ's sake"

"I know John" Sherlock responds finally looking up with shiny eyes.

"Look, I promise I will be more careful Sherlock, but you have to promise to trust me. I'm not going anywhere"

This seemed to placate Sherlock, for now, and within the next couple of minutes Sherlock's shaky breathes mellowed out and became shallow, soft huffs against John's jumper.


End file.
